In My Life, I Love You More
by queenb2369
Summary: The words "Your wedding day will be the happiest day of your life" echo in Andromeda's mind. And although she is happy and does not regret her decision, there is a heaviness upon her heart that she cannot shake.


**In My Life, I Love You More**

Andromeda Black fusses with her veil, unnecessarily readjusting it in order to have something to do with her hands as she waits. She knows that she looks beautiful – her hair is perfectly coiffed, nary a one out of place as it hangs like a black curtain down her back in stark contrast to her pale skin and shimmering pink lips – and she is extremely pleased with her choice of wedding dresses. The simple lines accentuate her eighteen-year-old figure flawlessly, while the colour, a soft ivory rather than the customary sharp white, makes her skin look luminous, and she smiles when she imagines her groom's reaction when she walks down the aisle in a matter of minutes.

But as she studies her reflection in the mirror, she is not surprised to find that the smile on her lips does not reach her eyes as her future mother-in-law's words – "Your wedding day will be the happiest day of your life" – echo in her mind. Because although she _is_ happy and she has not regretted her decision – not once – there is a heaviness upon her heart that she cannot quite displace.

Her mother always spoke of their future weddings as 'proud days,' in which Andromeda, Narcissa, and Bellatrix would 'fulfill their familial obligations by marrying well' and 'uphold their _noble and most ancient_ family name by betrothing themselves to wealthy and prominent Purebloods worthy of a Black.' Always the dutiful daughter, Andromeda never questioned her mother's words, and throughout her childhood, she looked forward to the day that she, too, would find a suitable husband and take her rightful place in the long and storied history of the Black family by producing more Pureblood children to carry on the family name and traditions.

However, that was before she arrived at Hogwarts and, in spite of being sorted into Slytherin alongside Bella, found that from third year on, she preferred the company of her Ravenclaw counterparts and often lamented that she could not be resorted into their House rather than her own. And that was before the beginning of her seventh year, when she was paired with an unassuming and unexpectedly interesting partner for Prefect patrols who did more to open her eyes and alter her beliefs than anyone before or since.

From their first joint patrol, Andromeda discovered that Ted Tonks was _nothing_ like any other boys she was acquainted with at school or elsewhere. Unlike all of her fellow Slytherins and those her family associated with, he was Muggle-born and steadfastly opposed the tenants of blood purity with which she had been raised, and unlike her Ravenclaw mates and the one or two she had actually dated, he did not believe that his future depended entirely upon achieving the highest number of NEWTs or being Minister for Magic by the age of thirty. While she hadn't initially thought him particularly handsome and he often unwittingly infuriated her by forcing her to rethink everything that she had been raised to believe, he made her laugh – really laugh – and he was the most generous and compassionate and forgiving person she had ever met.

Before she realised it was happening, she was paying more attention to her hair and makeup, taking out-of-her-way routes by his classes, and finding every opportunity to spend even a few extra minutes in his company, finally admitting to herself that the time she spent with Ted was the best of her week. And in hindsight, it hadn't really surprised her that, on a cool, crisp evening in October, when he nonchalantly suggested extending their time together beyond Prefect duties, she had jumped at the chance, acting without even thinking when she wrapped her arms around his neck and snogged him without hesitation. That evening led to the first of hundreds of stolen moments in broom cupboards and classrooms all over the castle, which led to study dates in the library which led to their first _real_, out-in-the-open-for-everyone-to-see date during the final Hogsmeade weekend.

She takes a deep breath, closes her eyes, and wets her lips, clasping the simple bouquet of lilies in her hands then opens her eyes and nods assuredly to the young man manning the door that she is ready to begin. The painful aftermath of that Hogsmeade trip five months ago has been far-reaching, beginning with the disdain expressed by Narcissa, who had openly and callously hurled insults at Ted from her position on the arm of Lucius Malfoy, and extending to Bellatrix, who had screamed of Andromeda's disgrace and not spoken a kind word to her since, and culminating with the ire of her parents, who had echoed her sisters' sentiments and had, upon her announcement that she had accepted Ted's wedding proposal, blasted her off the Black Family Tapestry moments after informing her that she was never again welcome in their home or in the home of any other Black family member.

True to their word, not a single member of her family is present to give her away, so she walks, alone, down the aisle. But the moment she sees him, witnesses his reaction and hears his gasp, she is drawn inexplicably forward by his smile and his eyes, and the sadness she has felt fades and is replaced by an intense determination and desire. Because as saddened and angry as she is by the loss of her family, she is even more certain that she has chosen as she should. She still loves her family, but she can no longer condone or agree with their beliefs, and she has learned from Ted that love runs deeper than blood and magic and duty.

Aside from the ridiculous reaction that he had initially, when he insisted that she would be better off without him and had attempted to break things off with her so that she could reconcile with her family, Ted has been her greatest strength following her estrangement from her family. As have his parents, who, from the moment she was first introduced to them, embraced and welcomed her. Whereas the announcement of their engagement was met with contempt and disgust from her parents, it was met with enthusiasm and delight from his.

As the vicar is speaking of love and respect and trust, from somewhere in the recesses of her mind, Andromeda recalls eavesdropping on a group of seventh year Prefects during her fifth year and overhearing Molly Prewett explain to the others that she hadn't agreed to marry Arthur Weasley because she could live _with_ him, but because she couldn't live _without_ him. Andromeda remembers scoffing at that notion at the time, musing that Molly was simply love-struck and a bit delusional, but once she reaches the alter, and Ted takes her hands in his and they exchange vows, becoming husband and wife, she finally understands what Molly meant and realises that the same is true for her.

She can live without the Blacks but she simply _cannot_ live without Ted.

"I love you," she says softly after the ceremony is finished and again several times throughout the course of the day, in between dances and sloppy kisses and shaking hands with quite possibly every single member of his extended family, who are all present to witness and share in the celebration of his wedding. And each time he answers in kind, "I love you," until the final time, hours later, after the reception has begun to wind down and she has pulled him into a private corridor and suggested that, perhaps, it is time for the two of them to make their exit.

Following that final time, rather than repeat the words, he smiles – the open, loving smile that she has infiltrated her dreams for the past year – and wraps his arm around her waist and within seconds, stands alongside her in front of the cottage they purchased the week before.

Andromeda doesn't stifle her chuckle when he hoists her ceremoniously into his arms and somehow manages to open the door, stumbling over the train of her dress as he carries her across the threshold of their new home.

"Put me down, Ted," she orders, her attempts to sound chastising failing miserably due to her uncontrolled giggles.

"You can't be serious," he replies, a twinkle in his eye, and instead of lowering her to the floor, he spins her around. "You know it's my husbandly privilege to carry my wife over the threshold."

She replies by pressing her lips against his neck and sliding them up to his ear. "That isn't your only husbandly privilege," she whispers, teasing his earlobe with the tip of her tongue for only few seconds before Ted's fingers are gripping her chin, turning her face to his, and his mouth is upon hers.

Andromeda tightens her arms around his neck and presses her breasts against his chest as he deepens their kiss and maneuvers through the sitting room to their bedroom. She giggles nervously when they break apart and he gently sets her back onto her feet.

"Do you mind?" she says quietly, turning her back toward him and lifting her hair while looking back at him over her shoulder. Her face is suddenly hot and although he has seen her in far less, she feels bashful and unsure.

Ted swallows audibly and nods. His fingers are trembling as they unfasten each of the twenty buttons down her back, and she shivers when his fingertips skim down her bare back.

"You're beautiful," he murmurs and his lips graze the base of her exposed neck.

Her breath catches and she turns to face him once more, sliding her arms out of the sleeves of her dress, which she allows to pool at her feet as she reaches out and begins working the buttons of his shirt. His eyes roam her body and his hands move to her hips, stopping their ascent up her sides when she shakes her head and whispers, "Not yet," and moves to the zip of his trousers.

The moment she touches him, his mouth is on hers once more, searching and passionate, and he is still kissing her when he lowers her to the bed. She watches him intently as he finishes removing his clothes and turns his attention back to her. His fingers hook inside the band of her skimpy knickers, sliding them down her legs and tossing them to the floor, before he joins her. She clutches his cheeks in her hands and pulls him down for another searing kiss as he shifts until he is cradled between her legs, and she is arching her back and rubbing her naked body against his.

"Are you –" he questions, and her heart skips a beat. She knows he is impatient; she is as well, and her body is on fire.

"Yes," she replies simply, reaching between them and wrapping her hand around him and positioning him at her entrance.

He closes his eyes and moves inside of her, bringing forth a moan from deep in his throat and a gasp from her.

"I want – oh my god, Andromeda," he groans, burying his face into the crook of her neck as he climaxes almost immediately.

"I love you," she says breathlessly, shifting underneath him as she brings her legs up and wraps them around his waist, not allowing him to withdraw from inside her as he nibbles at the sensitive skin below her ear, and Andromeda squirms contentedly, a satisfied smile on her lips.

He leans in and kisses her deeply, and she feels his muscles tense as she slowly rakes her fingernails up and down his back and slides her feet down the back of his legs and intertwines them together. She welcomes the weight of his body and his bare skin against hers, and when he focuses his attentions upon her neck and breasts in the ways he has discovered make her dizzy with desire, she quickly succumbs to her own orgasm, delighted to find that he is once again aroused and slowly moving inside her.

He is gentle and loving yet passionate and urgent, holding back and moving as she needs him to, managing to last longer the second time than their first time, and although she doesn't regret that they waited until their wedding night to make love for the first time, Andromeda feels certain that making love with Ted is something that she will no longer _ever_ be content to wait for again.

"Love you," he mutters as he shifts to her side and pulls the duvet around them, then wraps his arms around her once more. She caresses his face and smoothes back the hair from his forehead before leaning forward and tenderly kissing his slightly parted lips. And as his arms tighten around her and she nestles her cheek against his chest, it occurs to Andromeda Tonks that, in fact, her mother-in-law's earlier comments are entirely accurate – this _has_ been the happiest day of her life thus far – although with Ted by her side, she has no doubts that her life will be full of happiest days.


End file.
